


Split and Torn

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within the Shadows [24]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom
Genre: Gen, LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: Eternal watched Callous and saw he specifically picked up his bag. Hmm, so the fool was finally about to make his move. Interesting. Eternal adjusted the mirror at his side. He couldn’t wait to see the utter despair on the boy's face, it would be wonderful.





	Split and Torn

Eternal looked down at the unconscious Twilight with satisfaction. “Good job mutt, Conqueror,” He said. Eternal looked over them and Noble, who was with them, looked like he was about to say something. “Yes Noble?” Eternal asked when the man said nothing.  
“Nothing,” Noble shrugged looking away. Eternal raised an eyebrow and Noble threw on, “Heathen.” Eternal rolled his eyes, so immature, of course he was raised by Savage-well, at least ‘raised’ for a little bit. Eternal certainly saw to that.  
“Tempest, Stygian, stay here with our newest guest. The rest of you, come with me. We have a battle to fight,” Eternal commanded and the others nodded, grabbing their weapons. Eternal watched Callous and saw he specifically picked up his bag. Hmm, so the fool was finally about to make his move. Interesting. Eternal adjusted the mirror at his side. He couldn’t wait to see the utter despair on the boy's face, it would be wonderful.  
“Get to the water and prepare to go over,” Eternal said and those who were going with him followed.  
“Have fun,” Stygian muttered as Eternal passed, and the man nodded to the demon sword wielder, responding,  
“Always.”  
The journey to the Light world was, thankfully, fast and uneventful. And when they appeared in the light world the sky was deeply overcast and the atmosphere was dreary. A storm was coming. As they set foot onto the field, Eternal locked eyes with Stygian’s counterpart who was handling some birds. Sky set down the bird he was holding gently and then pulled out the master sword that was on his back.  
“Warriors!” Sky called out and the man poked his head out of the stables.  
The man saw who Sky was facing and exclaimed, “Got it!” before disappearing back in the barn.  
“You think you can face us alone?” Conqueror laughed mockingly.  
Sky smirked back, “You think it will take five of you to beat me? Truly, I’m honored.”  
Eternal held in a sigh, but knew not to take this one lightly. It takes an extremely strong person to win against Demise. Their miniature standoff ended with the door of the house opened and the other Lights came out to stand with Sky.  
“You don’t even bring your full force to come fight us, are you truly that arrogant?” Time asked looking over them. It was eight against five and should a fight truly break out, Eternal was confident that the Darks could handle their own...however, the man glanced over to Callous, he was intrigued to see what the younger Dark has planned. Eternal was about to respond to Time when Callous cut him off,  
“Actually, Hero of Time, I’d prefer a battle between the two of us,” Callous growled and Eternal had to keep the shock from showing on his face. What? Well, that was certainly unexpected. However, as entertaining as that would be, that was not on Eternal’s agenda.  
The man sighed, “Stand down Callous-,”  
“No! You can’t tell me what to do Eternal! You have no control over me!” Callous exclaimed and Eternal rolled his eyes.  
“You truly are an ignorant child. You know nothing-,”  
Callous eyes flared with rage and he cried out, “Me? An ignorant child? That’s where you’re wrong once again Eternal. Would an ignorant child have been able to steal you mirror without you noticing?” Callous gripped the fake mirror that Eternal had Savage swap not too long ago.  
Eternal scoffed, “Are you sure?” The man brought up his actual mirror and Callous looked it over before his face drained of color and he looked down to the mirror he was holding. Eternal watched with glee as Callous’ expression slowly became enraged.  
The rage disappeared as fast as it came though and Callous let out a soft laugh that slowly morphed into an insane cackle, which finished as a scream of rage. Callous locked eyes with Eternal, “You think this is all just a game…I have planned for years for this moment and I will not be stopped by some petty dark with a grudge-,” Callous was about to pull out his sword to attack Eternal, but was grabbed by Conqueror.  
“No!” Callous shrieked, writhing in the man’s vice grip.  
Eternal rolled his eyes and walked over to Callous who snarled at the approaching man. A smirk appeared on the leader’s face at the utter frustration and despair that Callous was trying to hide. “You have lost child,” Eternal said, “But, I’m nothing if not understanding-,” Eternal ignored the harsh laugh he heard from the Lights as he continued, “Just surrender your mirror and we can act like this never happened.”  
Callous eyes widened in shock, “You…the mirror…”  
“You heard me Callous,” Eternal demanded.  
Callous harshly elbowed Conqueror in the stomach and the man released him with a pained groan. “You want the mirror? Fine.” Callous shrugged ripping it out of his belt and slamming it into Eternal’s hands as he walked past. “Enjoy,” Callous growled not looking back as he walked away.  
“Get back here Callous!” Eternal screamed but the younger didn’t pause. “Sure you’d be so confident if this glass cracked?” Eternal could see Savage flinch out of the corner of his eyes.  
“If you’re gonna crack it, stop talking a big game and do it old man,” Callous called back not turning around nor stopping his walk.  
Eternal gritted his teeth together in anger, very well. He pressed his thumb onto the glass and applied pressure. A small surface crack slowly appeared, but Callous didn’t stop. Well…now he was just asking for it. Eternal pressed down on the glass harder and the crack expanded and got larger. Still no reaction. He then held the mirror out over the ground and dropped it. It hit the ground and Eternal could hear the glass break.  
Callous froze.  
A scream pierced through the air.  
But it wasn’t Callous who screamed.  
“Hyrule!”  
Eternal turned back to the Lights and saw Callous’ Light on the ground writhing in pain, Legend next to him panicking and trying to stop the blood flow from the gash across his torso. Eternal turned back to Callous who was smirking,  
“Till next time old man.” The man’s body shrunk and morphed into a grotesque evil fairy with no glow, before he disappeared.  
Wait…if that mirror breaking caused the Light to collapse then he wasn’t the Light. Eternal shook his head in confusion and signaled for the other Darks to retreat. It wasn’t his problem. Damn it Callous. He looked over the Lights and saw them all huddled around Hyrule who had lost consciousness. Shadow was standing farther away however. Eternal smirked, he could still gain a victory here.  
Shadow wasn’t paying any attention to him and it was easy for Eternal to sneak behind him and grab the teen, “Back to where we began hm? But don’t worry, this time, I won’t trust you at all.” Shadow struggled but was still recovering and couldn’t move very well.  
Eternal’s words caught the attention of some of the Lights. “Shadow!” Four screamed and those who weren’t looked up and saw the smaller Dark had been grabbed.  
“You should keep a better eye on your little ones Time. Who knows when they could be taken?” Eternal laughed and Time looked around in confusion before his eyes widened.  
“Twilight!” he cried, but by then Eternal was long gone, Shadow in tow.  
…  
Legend had been worried when Callous had given the mirror to Eternal. He had been nervous when Eternal threatened to break the mirror and had looked over to Hyrule who was able to keep a straight face. How could he do that? But then Eternal dropped it and the glass cracked and he screamed. Legend doesn’t remember running over in a panic, he was just here, on the ground with his injured friend.  
Legend could vaguely hear the others talking. It was as though he was underwater and there was a barrier between the sound and him, a muffle that stopped him from hearing anything except for his pounding heart.  
“Hyrule,” he called out, even his own voice sounded faded, “Hyrule come on, wake up!” The man laying in his lap gave no response as blood steadily flowed out of his stomach. “Hyru-Riven! Riven come on! Wake up!”


End file.
